Developers of applications for processor-based mobile devices such as, for example, smartphones, electronic readers, computing tablets, and similar processor-based electronic consumer devices, frequently seek to validate and otherwise test mobile applications. The applications may be tested on the mobile devices prior to being released to consumers.